Vergil (DmC)
'''Vergil is the secondary antagonist of DmC: Devil May Cry but later playable in the DLC content "Vegil's Downfall". Vergil himself who is Dante's long-lost twin brother, is both He is a Nephilim hybrid of both angel and demon blood, the leader of The Order, an anti-establishment group of demon hunters who opposes Mundus' tyrannical rule over humanity on Earth including the demonic metropolis known as Limbo City. He enlists his brother's help in gaining revenge on their family's destroyer and freeing the Earth and its inhabitants from the demons' control. History ''DmC: Devil May Cry: The Chronicles of Vergil'' The comic book tie-in will tell the story of Vergil and Kat prior to the beginning of DmC: Devil May Cry game. ''DmC: Devil May Cry'' Vergil is the son of the demon Sparda and the angel Eva, and is thus a Nephilim like his twin brother Dante. Although the two were close as children, their idyllic life was shattered when Mundus attacked their mansion and murdered their mother. Before Sparda was hunted down and imprisoned, he took the children on the run, and in order to protect them, he erased their memories and separated them, leaving Dante at St. Lamia's Orphanage. Vergil, however, was adopted into a rich home to live a life of privilege, with the explanation that he had suffered amnesia from a car accident. Highly intelligent, Vergil wrote a security encryption program and went on to become an independently wealthy multimillionaire before leaving school. He eventually discovered the truth of his past and decided to eliminate Mundus. To this end, he founded The Order with the funds from his skill as a hacker, and began working to reveal the truth of the world to the people of Limbo City, as well as to undermine Mundus' own organization. Despite Vergil wearing a mask in all of The Order's videos, Mundus has pictures of Vergil's face and is aware he is part of The Order. However, he remains unaware that Vergil is a Nephilim. Just before the Hunter ambushes Dante at the pier, Vergil issues a new video to the media informing the city that they must wake up, while also sending Kat to rescue Dante and guide him to The Order's base. When Dante arrives, Vergil introduces himself, and explains that although Dante doesn't recognize him, they are in fact twin brothers separated by Mundus' evil. He asks Dante to assist him in his battle against Mundus, and when Dante replies that he prefers his own methods of bull-rushing the demons, he replies that although he can't stop Dante from leaving, it would still be a mistake, and pleads with his brother to at least accompany him to their old home. Dante agrees, and so Kat and Vergil take Dante to the abandoned mansion. As Kat opens a gate to Limbo for Dante, Vergil explains that this trip will let Dante remember his past. After Dante returns through gateway, he reunites with Vergil, who explains everything that Dante needs to know about his family, Mundus and the fact the twins are Nephilim, the only beings who can slay the demon king. However, they're being followed by a possessed human, shouting Dante's name, so Vergil kills the demon with a knife to the head. Vergil warns Dante that he is being drawn into Limbo and he finds Kat to help Dante again. After Dante returned it from Limbo and meet Vergil and Kat again, in the Order's base. Vergil explains about Kyle, Mundus. And he explains to Dante about Hell Gate,camera in the real World and Bob. Vergil giggles when Dante spit some dirty liquid from a possess can and tells him that won't work on them,only humans that can possess them easily. Dante asks Vergil to which one plan he want to do it,pushing Mundus from Hell Gate or Killing Bob will solve camera's views and TV news about them. Vergil later puts Kat in danger by insisting that they wipe the data from the Order's computers (the exact nature of this data is never revealed). Kat is captured and Vergil was perfectly happy to sacrifice her, again clashing with Dante. Vergil is also responsible for killing Lilith and Mundus' spawn, despite Dante being sincere in his request for a simple trade of Lilith for Kat. Vergil also clears the way to Mundus using his computer skills and actively fights Mundus' "true" body. However, Vergil reveals his true colors after the demon king's defeat: rather than being a bid for humanity's freedom, his battle sought his own freedom—to rule humanity as a protective master. He explains that he sees humans as frail, clumsy children, and despite Dante's instance that Kat's contribution's show humanity's capability, Vergil merely regards her as useful. He insists that he would respect humanity rather than enslave it, but still refers to them as subjects. Vergil stresses that he sees humanity as childish and frail, in need of protection from each other as much as the demons. Declaring that the world will be thrown into chaos as news of demons appearing in the real world spreads with the defeat of Mundus and the closing of the Hellgate, Vergil tells Dante that he will rule alone if he doesn't desire the responsibility. When his brother refuses to allow him to do this, he replies that he can't let Dante stop him, and to stand aside. When Kat pleads with Vergil to reconsider, he shouts at her to stay out of this as he and Dante ready themselves for a duel. The two bring Yamato and Rebellion to bear, with Dante knocking Vergil back and saying "Sorry, brother." to which Vergil simply responds "Don't be.". Dante insists that it's not to late to turn back, with Vergil replying that it is so, and knocking Dante into a wall after bewildering him with rapid teleportation, Dante roaring back to the fight with his devil trigger form for just a second, shortly before Vergil unleashes his own. Dante proves victorious by activating his devil trigger to impale his brother forcing him to drop Yamato and clutch Rebellion's blade between his palms. In his rage h e drives the blade deeper, forcing Vergil to his knees and then to the ground and nearly murders Vergil, before Kat interrupts over Vergil's cries and begs Dante not to kill him. Dante hesitates, looking both to Kat and his brother before removing the blade helping Vergil to his feet, warning him that the world is now under his protection. Vergil warns Dante that he's chosen the wrong side, as he will never be treated as a human. Vergil casts Kat one last glance before he opens a portal with Yamato leaves with a sorrowful "I loved you, brother..." and departs through the gate. ''Vergil's Downfall'' Vergil's Downfall is an epilogue chapter to DmC that is available as downloadable content. It tells the story of what happens to Vergil after his battle with Dante. Fatally wounded from his battle with Dante, Vergil makes it back to Paradise but staggers to his mother's grave. As he rails against his failure, he succumbs to his injuries and collapses, falling into Hell. He soon becomes aware that his pendant is missing, and also hears a message from his departed mother that he can still find salvation despite his death. Although he attempts to follow her directions, he is cut down by the demons guarding the exit and falls further into Hell, where meets an apparition of himself named Hollow Vergil; Hollow Vergil is wearing Vergil's missing pendant, although Vergil does not appear to notice. The apparition chastises Vergil for his weakness and reveals a large disembodied heart which he claims is Vergil's; he charges Vergil with "correcting" the three holes in that heart. As Vergil goes back to the rest of Hell, he finds what appears to be Kat and saves her from the Imprisoner who was chasing her. However, she reveals herself as nothing but a demonic apparition of his former friend, and taunts him by playing upon his anger at Kat choosing Dante over him; overcome by wrath, he slays the girl, "correcting" the first hole. Vergil then comes across an apparition of his brother, who immediately begins taunting him for being weaker and for trusting Dante. Seemingly unaware that this is not the real Dante, Vergil chases him down with the intent of slaying him as well, and eventually corners him at a replica of Assiel, where he slays the demon and takes his pendant. Frustrated when the pendant does not allow him to use his Devil Trigger, he is convinced by his doppelganger to resolve the last hole in his heart by hunting down his mother, Eva, and taking revenge on her for allegedly favoring Dante. Vergil finds his mother, this time the real article, being chased by another Imprisoner that he eventually tracks down and slays. Just as Eva expresses relief at being saved, he presents "Dante"'s pendant and claims to have killed his brother, filling her with grief. Although she explains that she always loved both her sons equally, Vergil coldly ignores her and returns to Hollow Vergil, having now completely discarded his heart and become dedicated to achieving more power. Finally realizing that Hollow Vergil is in possession of his pendant, Vergil attacks his doppelganger and manages to defeat him, taking back the pendant and subjugating the apparition as part of his own soul. With his powers restored and his compassion gone, Vergil is returned back to where he entered Hell; he tries once again to exit Hell and this time succeeds, coming to where he originally collapsed on his mother's grave. He is approached by a horde of demons, but when they recognize his acceptance of his demonic nature, they quickly bow down to their new demonic lord. Appearance As Dante's twin, he bears a close resemblance to his brother, but although Dante's hair is black, Vergil's is white. Like Dante, however, his eyes are a bluish gray. He wears a dark coat with a long tail on the right side, and a collar with a larger left side. There is a blue band on the left bicep of the coat, which also has blue, ornate scrollwork sewn into the left side of the upper back, and a blue lining. Vergil's hands are covered by white gloves, and he wears blue dress slacks, with brown leather shoes. When out in public, he often hides his white hair underneath a black fedora with curled brim sides. He also wears his half of their mother's amulet, a pendant identical to Dante's, albeit blue in coloring. When issuing videos for the order, Vergil wears a silver mask with a menacing, toothy grin quite similar to a Drekavac's, and uses a voice distorter. Personality Like Dante, Vergil harbors a deep hatred of demons, but instead of just killing the demons before him in a blind push, Vergil is strategic and utilitarian; he is always crafting plans to put the hurt to Mundus, and is willing to do anything and sacrifice anyone, demon or human, to accomplish his goal. Despite his ruthlessness, he has a true love for his brother, and wants them to work together. However, despite his disgust at Mundus' treatment of humanity, Vergil does not believe that humans should have absolute freedom; he sees them as weak and ignorant children who are to be watched over, and despite Kat's contributions to their goals, he claims she is useful but that humanity itself needs the guidance of a Nephilim. Dante compares his plans to those of Mundus, and the sole difference between the two seems to be that where Mundus would gleefully exploit and torture his charges, Vergil plans to coddle them. Vergil insists that his would be a reign of respect rather than terror, and a necessary one in the aftermath of Mundus' attack and the appearance of demons in the real world. Powers and Abilities As a Nephilim, Vergil is as powerful as his brother, and is able to freely move between the worlds, usually by using Yamato. Like Dante, he has overdeveloped physical attributes, such as his superhuman strength, speed, reflexes, endurance, unlimited stamina, virtual immunity to human-based weaponry & instantaneous cellular regeneration. His incredible durability, combined with his fierce regenerative powers makes him almost impossible to kill or defeat. Vergil is highly intelligent and skilled in hacking and computers, claiming he learned it during his youth to provide himself "some feeling of control". His hand-eye coordination and weapon handling skills are also formidable, as he was able to snipe Lilith's unborn child and most of Mundus' spec ops in few seconds. He also was able to unerringly hit one of Mundus' watcher demons with thrown knife a few seconds after spotting the creature. In battle, he wields Yamato with deadly efficiency and is capable of performing wide assortment of magic feats and tricks, such as short-ranged teleport, conjuring summoned swords, and activating Devil Trigger, which, to contrast the Quicksilver-like performance of Dante's Devil Trigger, is instead reminiscent of the Doppelganger Style, allowing him to create a spectral copy of himself to aid him in battle and defend him while he recovers health. Vergil also possesses superhuman reflexes, speed, endurance and agility, being able to block most of Dante's attacks and deflect bullets and projectiles with Yamato. Vergil is also very strong and strikes with considerable force, enough to knock Dante several feet away and block most of Dante's more powerful attacks by merely swiping the sheath of his Yamato out. He makes extensive use of Summoned Swords, using Yamato to fling Judgement Cuts in tandem with his teleportation abilities, or to summon lightning strikes as he slashes. Gallery Kid Dante and Vergil.jpg|Dante and Vergil playing sword fights in their childhood. Vergil's Devil Trigger (DmC).jpg|Vergil's Devil Trigger mode in DmC: Devil May Cry. Trivia *Vergil is named after and based on the Roman poet of the same name. In The Divine Comedy, Vergil acts as Dante Alighieri's guide through Hell and Purgatory. Although Vergil himself was virtuous, his lack of Christian faith prevented him from entering Heaven. *Vergil's role as the Masked Man and his broadcasts are similar to V, the main protagonist of the V for Vendetta comics. V was well known for broadcasting messages to a corrupt British government as warnings for an upcoming rebellion. Category:Anti-Villain Category:Evil Twin/Clone Category:Devil May Cry Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Bosses Category:Final Boss Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Male Villains Category:Son of Hero Category:Charismatic villain Category:Child Murderer Category:Related to Hero Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Hybrids Category:Demon Category:Contradictory Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Hegemony Category:Trickster Category:Hypocrites Category:Leader Category:Murderer Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Master Manipulator Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Rich Villains Category:Misanthropes Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Delusional Category:Extremists Category:Immortals Category:Neutral Evil Category:Crackers Category:God Wannabe Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Evil Light Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Power Hungry Category:Rogue Protagonist Category:Traitor Category:Protective Villains Category:Living Villains Category:Inconclusive Villains Category:Revived Villains Category:Dark Messiah Category:Tragic Villain Category:On & Off Villains